Isabella Marie Denali
by Rose97
Summary: Bella was adopted by Carmen and Eleazar when she was three years old. What will happen when the Cullens come to visit?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Isabella Marie Denali. My birth name was Isabella Marie Swan, but that changed when I was adopted by Carmen and Eleazar when I was three years old. But I consider them as my parents, of course they could never replace my real mom and dad. My parents died in a car crash when I was at home being babysat. I remember that day so well.

"_Bella! Come on stop running around! Its nap time!" Karen my babysitter yelled. I pouted but I still followed her upstairs to my room. Karen helped me get ready for my nap, then went back downstairs. I couldn't sleep I was so hyper all I wanted to do was go on the swings in my backyard and play with mommy and daddy when they got home._

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Someone knocked loudly on the door. I got up and went by the stairs so I could easily hear and see what was going on. Karen opened the door, and there was a woman dressed in black._

" _Hi may I come in?" the lady asked, Karen nodded. The lady walked in, and they went into the living room to sit down._

" _Um not to be rude or anything but who are you? And why are you here?" Karen asked. The lady looked upset._

" _I am here because, Mr. and Mrs. Swan got into a car accident today on 5th__ avenue, now I presume you are there babysitter for their little girl miss Isabella." Karen looked shocked._

" _Yes I am, how are they alright? How did it happen?" Karen asked worriedly. _

" _Mr. and Mrs. Swan got into the accident as they were turning onto another street a reckless driver did not see them due to the heavy rain, the cars collided and since the road was wet, they slid across the road into a pole. I'm sorry to say that Mr. and Mrs. Swan died in that car accident along with the other driver. I'm sorry." the lady said. Died? What does that mean? what happened to mommy and daddy?. I looked at Karen she had tears in her eyes and she started to sniffle. I went downstairs and went over by Karen, her eyes got wide when she saw me._

" _Why you cryin?" I asked I touched her cheek. She chocked back a sob, and wiped her tears away._

" _I'm okay sweetie. What's going to happen to Bella?" Karen asked. The lady looked at me sadly._

" _Well I went through her files, she has no aunts or uncles, she has no family left. The only place she can go is the orphanage, unless she has someone to look after her." the lady said sadly. Karen hugged me tightly._

" _I don't know, I would take her but my family is struggling as it is, having three brothers and two sisters." Karen started crying._

" _What's happen?" I asked. The lady looked at me, and went to kneel down next to me and took my hand and smiled sadly._

" _Sweetie do you know what Haven is?" she asked me. I thought about it. I nodded._

" _Mommy said Nana wasn't going to visit us anymore, I was sad but my mommy said don't be sad nana is in a better place called Haven she's happy and if she's happy then I should be happy" I said happy with my answer. The lady looked like she was about to cry._

" _Yes sweetie, well your mom and dad went to Haven." I was confused. Mom and Dad went to haven? That means I'm never going to see them again! They didn't even say goodbye!._

" _Bu-But they di-didn't even ssay bbye!" I started crying. _

" _Sweetie its going to be okay, they are in a better place now, they are happy and if their happy you should be happy." the lady said with sad eyes. I nodded and wiped my eyes._

"_Who is going to take care of me now?" I asked. _

" _Honey you have to go to an orphanage and hopefully a family will adopt you." Karen said._

" _What's that?" I asked._

" _An orphanage is a place where children go when there is no one to take care of them, and some family's go there to adopt a child." the lady said. I nodded. _

" _Bella, we should start packing your things, so you can go to the orphanage." Karen said, she wiped her tears away and picked me up, I didn't realize I was crying when Karen wiped my tears away. Karen sat me on my bed as she started to pack all of my stuff; my clothes, my toys, my pictures, my everything. I hugged my teddy bear close to me and let my tears fall down._

I remember the day I went to the orphanage, I was scared and sad. But that changed when Carmen and Eleazar adopted me. I have been with them ever since. I am now seven-teen. I learned that my family were vampires, but I didn't care about that I accepted that and I still loved them.


	2. Meeting the Cullens

I was lying in bed looking up at my ceiling, I didn't want to get up just now, for two reasons one Tanya was in the bathroom fixing her hair and make up and two because I was still tired.

" Bella sweetie are you awake?" Carmen my mom asked. I looked at her to let her know I was awake. Mom walked over and sat on my bed next to me. " Sweetie your cousins are coming to visit us, remember you met them when you where five?" I shook my head. " Well they are coming. The Cullen's. Carisle and Esme are the father and mother figures but Carisle is the leader. Alice and Jasper are together, they are about your age. Rosalie and Emmett are together, they are one year older then you. And then there is Edward, he is your age as well, he doesn't have a mate or 'wife' not even a girlfriend, even though plenty of vampires try to get with him for some reason he always says no, but he is a gentlemen, I think you will like him." Mom said with a smile. I smiled too.

" I doubt it mom." I said, she just laughed at me. "Well come on get dressed they are going to be here soon, go take a shower I will get your clothes out."

" Okay mom." I walked into the bathroom, and went into the shower. When I was done I walked into my room to find a blue plain shirt, skirt, and flip flops. I put that on and went in the mirror to do my hair and make up. I decided I was going to wear my hair down and wavy. My makeup was pretty simple just eye-shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. After I was done I cleaned up my room a bit then went downstairs to make myself breakfast. While I was eating Kate appeared out of no where but I was used to it. Kate was my favorite sister, out of Tanya and Irina.

" That looks disgusting Bell!" Kate said looking at my cereal, she always says that whenever she sees me eating.

" Shut up Kate! I rather have this then blood any day." I told her.

" Well that's going to change when your nineteen bell, you are going to think _animal_ blood is better then that human food _any day._" Kate said. Yes I was going to be changed into a vampire on my 19th birthday, its one of the things I want the most.

" Whatever." I said. I got up to throw out my food.

" There here." Kate said. I looked at her confused. She rolled her eyes at me. " I meant the Cullen's are here duh! I could smell their scent miles away." she said. I just nodded. Me and Kate walked in the living room where everyone else was and sat down.

**Bang! Bang!** **Bang!**

" Honey were home!." Yelled a booming voice behind the door I jumped, then I I heard a smack. " Rosie baby why did you hit me!" okay now this was getting funny.

" Bella go get the door." My mom said.

" Umm okay." I said. I walked towards the door and opened it. I saw seven beautiful vampires. They looked at me with confused looks. I blushed.

" Umm come on in, I'm Isabella but I prefer Bella." their confusion disappeared. They walked in and went in the living room.

" Eddie-Kinz! Why haven't you called me back!" Tanya whined I rolled my eyes. What I think was Edward his eyes widened and he looked scared I chocked back a laugh, but the booming voice didn't and laughed.

" Oh umm Tanya nice to see you again, but umm I changed my phone number and umm sorry about not telling you." Edward said and ran his hand through his hair.

" Edward I was just kidding, that's all in the past." Tanya said and laughed. Edward looked relieved.

" Carisle its nice to see you again, you too Esme." My dad Eleazar said.

" You to Eleazar but may I ask you is this the Bella you guys adopted?" Carisle asked.

" Will everyone sit down its rather a long story." mom said. Everyone sat down, and I sat next to Kate. Mom gave me a nod to say I should tell the story.

" Umm hi everyone, My name was Isabella Marie Swan, but now its Isabella Marie Denali. I prefer Bella. My real mom and dad died when I was three years old in a car crash, I was home with my baby sitter Karen. Then I had to go to the orphanage because I had no one to take care of me I basically had nothing. Then the second day I was there mom and dad I mean Carmen and Eleazar adopted me. I loved them right away they were the best parents ever, a year later they told me they were vampires and everything but I didn't care I still loved them and I knew they would never hurt me. And now here we are today." I finished and blushed.

" Alright then, Bella this is the Cullen's, the blonde that is really old is Carisle and his wife is that brown haired girl Esme, the dumb blonde over there is Rosalie or Rose and next to her is the five year old Emmett he is her husband, then we have the short pixie girl that cant sit still for her life Alice and the one sitting next to her with all those scars is Jasper he is Alice's husband, and lastly but least we have Edward the loner." Kate told me, by the end of her little speech I was laughing and the Cullen's glared at Kate. I recovered and looked at them, the short one Alice did look like a fairy or pixie. I looked at Edward and my breath caught he was very handsome, he had bronze tousled hair, and the most mesmerizing eyes he looked like a Greek god, Edward realized I was looking at him and he looked at me and smiled a crocked smile. I think my heart skipped a beat I blushed and looked down.


	3. Truth or Dare

" So Bella! Do you like to go shopping!" Alice asked me.

" Nope." I said popping the p, Alice pouted and crossed her arms. I laughed.

" Whatever I am still taking you shopping anyway! And Omg! We are going to be best friends!" Alice said and hugged me. I was a little surprised but she already felt like a trust worthy friend so I hugged her back.

" Bella do you like to fix cars?" Rose asked me. I nodded and she grinned.

" Oh! Oh! Bella do you like video games!" Emmett yelled. I laughed.

" Yes Emmett I do, and Rose yes I like to fix cars, and before anyone else says anything I also like the piano and guitar, and I like to read and sing and write my own songs." I said everyone smiled at me I blushed.

" Can you play us something dear?" Esme asked.

" Umm okay." I said. I walked over to _my_ piano, and my fingers brushed across the keys and my voice filled the air.

I'm five years old and it's getting coldI've got my big coat onI hear your laugh and look up smiling at youI run and runPast the pumpkin patch and the tractor ridesLook now the sky is goldI hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home

I don't know why all the trees change in the fallI know you're not scared of anything at allDon't know if Snow White's house is near or far awayBut I know I had the best day with you todayI'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so meanI come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keysAnd we drive and drive until we found a town far enough awayAnd we talk and window shop till I forgot all their namesI don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at schoolBut I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with youDon't know how long it's gonna take to feel okayBut I know I had the best day with you todayI have an excellent fatherHis strength is making me strongerGod smiles on my little brotherInside and out he's better than I amI grew up in a pretty house and I had space to runAnd I had the best days with youThere is a video I found from back when I was threeYou set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to meIt's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfsDaddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide worldNow I know why all the trees change in the fallI know you were on my side even when I was wrongAnd I love you for giving me your eyesStaying back and watching me shine and I didn't know if you knewSo I'm taking this chance to say that I had the best day with you today.

By the time I finished the song everyone was clapping.

" That was great Bella!" Edward smiled. His voice was like velvet, I could lose myself in it. I blushed bright red and a muttered a thank you.

" Well that's our bell!" Kate said and put her arm around my shoulders, everyone laughed.

" Oh Esme, I found this little cottage in the forest not a couple of miles away, do you want to help me with it?" Mom asked Esme.

" I would love to! Tanya! Irina! Carisle, and Eleazar you all are going to help us, and no complaining!" Mom said. Kate and I laughed. Tanya and Irina grumbled and said bye. They all went running away.

" I'm bored!" Emmett whined, I laughed.\

" How about truth or dare?" Rose asked.

" Yes! That's absolute perfect! This going to be so much fun!" Alice yelled.

" Alice honey calm down." Jasper said and put a hand on her shoulder, almost instantly she calmed down.

" Oh god, Alice pick something else please!" Edward complained. I looked at him confused. He went and sat next to me.

" Last time we played this Rose was mad at Emmett because he was dared to ruin her car, Emmett was mad cause Alice dared him to be a ballerina, Jasper was mad because he had to smash his guitar, and Alice was mad because she had to throw out all her clothes, and I was mad because I had to smash my piano." By the rend of his rant me and Kate were rolling on the floor laughing.

" That's I-it?" Kate said in between laughs.

" Yeah we-we di-did much worse! Bring it!" I yelled in laughter. Once we recovered, Emmett yelled in his booming voice,

" Bells! Truth or Dare!"

" umm Dare" I decided.

" Hmmm what should I dare dear Bella? I got it! I dare you to go to the mall, and once your there you have to put on a show! Singing and everything, and you have to sing five songs! Oh! And Alice gets to pick out what your going to wear!" My mouth was wide open, Kate was laughing so hard, and Alice was screaming in a high pitch of happiness. This is going to be torture!

" Um okay, lets get on with it." I said a little scared I never sang in public before let alone perform for people. We piled into the cars and headed towards my doom.


	4. Chapter 4

Once we made it to the mall, Alice pulled me out and started to run towards the door. Alice, Rose and Kate dragged me into a dress shop.

" Oh what about this one!" Alice held up a pink dress. I shook my head.

"this one?" Rose held up a red dress, I shook my head.

"Psshh you guys don't know Bells at all she loves to wear blue 'cause it looks best on her, and its her favorite color, Bells dear do you like this?" Kate asked at the end of her speech. Kate held up the cutest blue dress I ever saw, it was a light blue with a little bit of design on the top then it looked like it would fit perfectly and it would curve nicely.

" Oh my god! Kate I think you found my dream dress! Its perfect! You know now I think shopping isn't all that bad." I said. Kate laughed and Rose and Alice's faces lit up.

" She has finally seen reason in this world!" Alice yelled, we laughed. We bought the dress, and Kate, Rose and Alice bought dresses they liked as well. Then it was store after store after store. My arms were hurting I was carrying to many bags.

" Yo! Where were you guys? The show is about to start, and Bella you are the star, soo… Get going!" Emmett yelled. I laughed and went into the bathroom to change into the blue dress I got. I walked out and Emmett did a wolf whistle which then Rose smacked him in the back of his head. Jasper was to busy paying attention to Alice and smiling at her, they were such a cute couple. Edward's mouth was open, and he just stared at me, I blushed bright red.

" um Edward you are going to catch flies in your mouth if you do that." Jasper said to him. Everyone laughed and of course I blushed. Edward looked a little embarrassed but he smiled.

" You look beautiful." Edward said to me. I blushed, that was a surprise.

" Thank you." I said quietly. Kate, Alice and Emmett looked at each other then sang…

"Edward and Bells sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love." Kate sang.

"Then comes Marriage, Yay your going to be my sister!" Alice sang.

" Then comes Edward and Bella getting freaky!" Emmett finished, I blushed bright red. Rose and Edward hit Emmett in the back of his head.

"What was that for!" Emmett yelled.

" oh I think you know." I muttered. We walked towards the food court were Emmett and Jasper organized the stage and the audience. I gulped and headed on stage, as my friends took their seats in the front row. I walked up to the microphone.

" um hi I'm Bella and I'm going to sing today, I am not responsible for your ears bleeding." I said, the audience laughed. I picked up the guitar and started to start…

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doorsIt's the morning of your very first dayAnd you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a whileTry and stay out of everybody's wayIt's your freshman year and you're gonna be hereFor the next four years in this townHoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say"You know, I haven't seen you around before"'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love youYou're gonna believe themAnd when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure outWell, count to ten, take it inThis is life before you know who you're gonna beFifteenYou sit in class next to a redhead named AbigailAnd soon enough you're best friendsLaughing at the other girls who think they're so coolWe'll be outta here as soon as we canAnd then you're on your very first date and he's got a carAnd you're feeling like flyingAnd you're momma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the oneAnd you're dancing 'round your room when the night endsWhen the night ends'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love youYou're gonna believe themWhen you're fifteen and your first kissMakes your head spin 'roundBut in your life you'll do things greater thanDating the boy on the football teamBut I didn't know it at fifteenWhen all you wanted was to be wantedWish you could go back and tell yourself what you know nowBack then I swore I was gonna marry him somedayBut I realized some bigger dreams of mineAnd Abigail gave everything she had to a boyWho changed his mind and we both cried'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love youYou're gonna believe themAnd when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fallI've found time can heal most anythingAnd you just might find who you're supposed to beI didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteenYour very first dayTake a deep breath girlTake a deep breath as you walk through the doors_

When I finished I heard a lot of clapping and shouting most of it coming from my friends.

I started on my next song.

_There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rainedThere's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the carAnd you know I wanna ask you to dance right thereIn the middle of the parking lot, yeahWe're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you knowI'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up nowBut you're just so cool, run your hands through your hairAbsent-mindedly makin' me want youAnd I don't know how it gets better than thisYou take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearlessAnd I don't know why but with you I danceIn a storm in my best dress, fearlessSo baby drive slow 'til we run out of roadIn this one horse town, I wanna stay right hereIn this passenger seat, you put your eyes on meIn this moment, now capture it, remember it'Cause I don't know how it gets better than thisYou take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearlessAnd I don't know why but with you I'd danceIn a storm in my best dress, fearlessWell, you stood there with me in the doorwayMy hands shake, I'm not usually this wayBut you pull me in and I'm a little more braveIt's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'It's fearless'Cause I don't know how it gets better than thisYou take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearlessAnd I don't know why but with you I'd danceIn a storm in my best dress, fearless'Cause I don't know how it gets better than thisYou take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearlessAnd I don't know why but with you I'd danceIn a storm in my best dress, fearless._

More clapping and shouting, I blushed bright red. Last song, this is the last one Bella get a grip. I told myself. But the problem was I didn't have another song. What am I going to do? I looked at Everyone my gaze resting on Edward. He gave me a reassuring smile, as I looked at him the words just came pouring out of my mouth without control.

_Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceivingBut I know I saw a light in youAnd as we walked we were talkingI didn't say half the things I wanted toOf all the girls tossing rocks at your windowI'll be the one waiting there even when it's coldHey Stephen, boy, you might have me believingI don't always have to be alone'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angelCan't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain soCome feel this magic I've been feeling since I met youCan't help it if there's no one elseMmm, I can't help myselfHey Stephen, I've been holding back this feelingSo I got some things to say to youI've seen it all, so I thoughtBut I never seen nobody shine the way you doThe way you walk, way you talk, way you say my nameIt's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever changeHey Stephen, why are people always leaving?I think you and I should stay the same'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angelCan't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain soCome feel this magic I've been feeling since I met youCan't help it if there's no one elseMmm, I can't help myselfThey're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for meWhy aren't you here tonight?I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come outAnd pull me near and shine, shine, shineHey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasonsWhy I should be the one you chooseAll those other girls, well, they're beautifulBut would they write a song for you?I can't help it if you look like an angelCan't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain soCome feel this magic I've been feeling since I met youCan't help it if there's no one elseMmm, I can't help myselfIf you look like an angelCan't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain soCome feel this magic I've been feeling since I met youCan't help it if there's no one elseMmm, I can't help myselfMyselfCan't help myselfI can't help myself._

" Okay that was my last song! Goodbye Alaska!" I shouted, everyone screamed and cheered. I blushed.

" Bella! I never heard it before when did you write it?" Kate asked. The Cullen's looked at me confused.

" Um I made it up, I ran out of songs so I made it up." I said.

" Oh! My! Gosh! Bella that was awesome! I love your voice!" Alice yelled. Everyone muttered their agreement.

" Okay! Now can we please get back to the game?" I asked.

"Sure." Edward said. We left the mall, and went back to my house so we could finish the game of truth or dare.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own twilight ****L**** *sniffle* lol =)**

**Enjoy!=)**

We got home and sat in a circle in the living room.

" Umm Katy dear sister truth or dare? I asked Kate. She looked thoughtful then shrugged.

" I say Dare little sis." I had a evil grin on my face, Kate looked scared, she should be.

" I dare you to eat a bunch of candy." I told her. She looked speechless.

" Bells no I'm not eatin' that crap!" Kate exclaimed. I laughed along with the Cullen's.

"But you have to Kate it's a dare and remember our bet if you turn down a dare?" I asked my eyebrows rose.

"Ugh fine!" Kate said. We watched get up, and go into the kitchen then come back in with one jolly rancher, two kit cats, and one crunch bar.

" You are so going to pay for this." Kate said before she popped a jolly rancher in her mouth. At first she seemed shocked but didn't look disgusted.

" That is actually a little good." Kate said surprising the Cullen's. When she started on the candy bars she looked disgusted and looked about to gag. When she was finished she ran out, probably going to hunt to get the taste out of her mouth then came back in her eyes glistening gold.

" Umm Rose truth or dare?"

"Truth." Rose answered.

" Did you and Emmett ever do _it _on Edward's precious piano?" Kate asked. I looked at Edward he was shooting daggers at Rose and Em. This cant be good. I thought.

" Yes, Edward please don't kill me!" Rose yelled. Emmett wrapped his arms around her.

"Rose how could you! That was my baby! You too Em ugh! it's a good thing Alice dared me to smash it before, and now I know why!" Edward screamed at Rose and Emmett even I was a little scared at how harsh his voice was.

" Edward calm down dude." Jasper told him, Edward began to calm down immediately.

" Okay on with the game!" Yelled Alice.

" Um Alice truth or dare?" Rose asked.

" Dare." Alice said then she saw Rose's grin. " On second thought I say truth." she said worriedly.

" Too late Alice, I dare you to let Bella give you a make over." Rose said. Okay that's not bad I give cute make over's. Alice looked me up and down.

" Alright, I must do what I must." Alice said dramatically. I sighed and went up to my room Alice trailing behind me.

" Please tell me you have a good fashion sense!" Alice practically yelled.

" Relax Alice I give great make over's, just ask Kate, now sit down." I said pointing at my bed. She sat down, and I went into my walk in closet. I pulled out my favorite blue top, with a mini skirt, and heels. I gave her the outfit and pointed to the bathroom.

" Thank you Bella! This is really cute." Alice said.

" Yeah, yeah get your tiny butt in that bathroom and change." I muttered. She laughed and went in the bathroom. I got out my hair products and makeup. She came back into my room and sat down by my desk. I looked at her. I left her hair alone and started with her makeup. I put a little bit of blue eye-shadow on her eyes, eyeliner and mascara. When I was done I let her look in the mirror.

" Thank you Bell!" Alice squealed, and hugged me.

" Um no problem Alice." I laughed. We went back downstairs to finish the game.

"Ohhh Emmett!" Alice said in a sing-song voice. He looked up. " Truth or dare?" she asked him. He thought about it for a second.

" You know me I'm to much of a man to say truth so that's why I'm saying DARE!" Emmett boomed. I jumped, I hated it when he did that.

" I dare you to paint your jeep pink when we get home." Alice stuck her tongue out.

" Noo! Not my baby! I just got a paint job! How could you Alice!" Emmett started to fake dry sob.

" If you were a real man you wouldn't be crying about your car Emmy." Alice said. Emmett looked up.

"Fine." he muttered. Then he turned towards Jasper.

" Truth or dare." he asked him.

" Dare" Jasper said.

" I dare you to go with Alice the next time she goes on a shopping spree!" Emmett said proud of himself. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Em I already do that but whatever." Jasper rolled his eyes we laughed and Emmett looked confused not to shocking about that.

"Guys I'm going to get something to eat." I told them.

" I'll come with you." Edward said getting up as well.

"Well I guess the games over." Alice said. But went on the couch to snuggle with Jasper, Rose and Emmett went into the guest room don't need to be a mind reader to know what they were doing. And Kate was watching T.V.. I walked in the kitchen Edward right behind me.

" So what are you having?" Edward asked.

I looked in the fridge. " I don't know there is like no food here so, I'm just going to sit in the backyard." I told him.

" Mind if I come?" he said and smiled, I think my heart skipped a beat.

" Sure." I said

**Hello people! Please review and comment I could really use your advice. oh and if you like this story you guys should check out my other story, A different version of Twilight! =) plz read =) promise I will put the next chap up quickly =).**


	6. The truth about Jimmy

We walked outside and sat down on the outdoor couch.

"So does anyone in your family have a gift?" I asked him, looking up at the blue sky.

" Yeah, Jasper can feel what someone is feeling and also change what their feeling like he could make a crowd of angry people calm, Alice can see the future but nothing is set in stone once a decision changes her vision changes, and I could read minds." he told me.

" Omg that is so cool, okay what am I thinking right now?" I asked him._ Rubber Duckie you're the one, You make bath time lots of fun, Rubber Duckie, I'm awfully found you; Woo woo be doo_, I started to sing the rubber ducky song in my head.

" I honestly don't know Bella, I can read every persons mind, but with you its blank, I don't get it." Edward said.

" Well that's good my thoughts are my thoughts and no one else's, and I might have a solution, you know how dad can tell about a vampires gift?" I asked him, he nodded.

" Well dad cant read me to know what my gift would be, and that never happened to him before so he thinks I'm going to be a powerful metal shield since my gift is already in effect." I told him.

"Ohhh okay now I get it." he said. I nodded. So me and Edward sat there for a long time just talking and laughing. We found out that we have the same taste in music, we both play the piano, we have the same favorite color, and we are both stubborn. We talked for the longest time, it was getting dark out and the stars were shinning so brightly. I got up and laid down in the grass to look at them. Edward followed me to do the same.

" the stars are really beautiful tonight." I said looking at them.

" Yeah you are beautiful, because to me you are a star" Edward said, I turned my head to look at him he gave me a cocked smile, I think my heart just melted right there and then.

" That was really corny Edward" I told him.

"Really then I have to think of something else, how about you are as hot as a summer's day?" he asked. I laughed.

" Nice, Shakespeare." I commented. We laughed, and it felt nice our laughs combined sounded like a melody.

" But Bella I meant what I said before, you really are beautiful." I blushed a deep shade of red.

"Aw thanks Edward."

" Your welcome." we laughed again. We sat there in silence for awhile just enjoying each others presence and looking up at the sky.

"Bella?" I looked over and his face was just inches from mine, just one single movement and our lips would touch. We were so close, until…

" Bella! Were are you!" Kate yelled. I sighed and me and Edward moved apart from each other. So close! I hate Kate now. Kate came outside and saw us looking at the sky.

" Bella mom's back she wants to talk to you."

"Fine." I grumbled, and got up and brushed the dirt from me. I walked over to Kate.

" You are so dead later." I told her.

" Bells I'm already dead." she said smiling.

" Yeah well this time you actually will be dead burning in flames." I hissed, Kate's smile disappeared.

"What did I do Bells" Kate asked looking sad. I couldn't bear to see my sister sad. I sighed.

" I'll tell you later." Kate nodded and followed me back in side, Edward shortly following behind us.

"Hey sweetie, guess who I found out in the woods." mom asked me. I frowned.

" I don't know who?" I asked.

" Jimmy! He's back, Jimmy get in here." I cringed I hated Jimmy, mom thought we were best friends and we liked each other, but that's only Jimmy, he is a vampire that mom wants me to be with.

" Hi Bella nice to see my favorite girl again!" Jimmy said. I plastered a fake smile on my face.

" Jimmy what on Earth are you doing here?" I hissed.

" Aw baby don't be like that, you know you love me!" Jimmy exclaimed. Edward stiffened.

" Yeah in your dreams I do." I muttered.

" Bella be nice!" Mom scolded me. I rolled my eyes.

" babe do you want to talk in private?" Jimmy asked lust clear in his eyes, every time he saw me he always tried to get me into his bed. I was disgusted. Edward's hands were clenched in fists, and he was breathing hard trying to control his anger. I looked at Jasper. He nodded at me and Edward started to calm down, but it sure didn't help me.

" Not to be rude, but first of don't call me babe or baby, or how about never talk to me ever again, and second of I am never going anywhere with you alone ever again!" I said in sticky sweet voice.

" Yeah Jimmy go find the slut your looking for and stop thinking Bells is that slut you want 'cause remember I was there Jimmy-boy and you will never go anywhere with Bella again, now leave my house before I do something I will regret in a trillion years." Kate hissed. She put a arm around me and we walked away.

" Young ladies! You come back here this instant and apologize to this poor young man!." Mom shouted. The Cullen's were getting more and more confused by the minute by our arguing, so I decided I will end their confusion and tell everyone what Jimmy did.

" '_Poor boy'? 'apologize'?_ I would never do such a thing. And mom seriously you wouldn't be acting like this if you know what that '_poor boy'_ did to me!" I shouted and hissed the Cullen's looked taken aback but leaned in to hear what I had to say.

" Do you want what know what he did? Well I might as well tell you, tell all of you!" I shouted and looked at the Cullen's. Jimmy was moving towards the door.

" Emmett!" I shouted. He nodded and grabbed Jimmy making him stay to hear what I had to say. " This is a long story, better take seat's and if you like drama get freaking popcorn, 'cause you are going to enjoy this! Well the first time I met Jimmy was when I was 15! I actually thought he was nice, I thought he cared! We dated for awhile, but that quickly ended when we went on a little walk through the woods! He said and I f-ing quote!' Bells we have going out for awhile and I think its time.' then he started to push me up against a tree and tried to freaking rape me! I thought I wasn't going to get out! You know how scared I was! I was terrified! I didn't even like _him_ that much and he forced himself on me! But thank goodness I got out! I spit in his face! I kicked him as hard as I could! I screamed and screamed!" I shouted.

" I was out hunting when I hear my baby sister yell for help! How do you think I felt seeing my sister almost getting raped! I was soo mad that when I threw him off of Bell my powers kicked in and I shocked him so hard, he fell 50 feet away into a tree! I got bell out of their and went back home! When we were in her room she started to cry, after that she was scared of all the vile guys in our school!" Kate finished in a hiss. When we were finished everyone in the room was hissing at Jimmy.

"Your dead meat if you think you could do that to my little cousin Jimmy-boy!" Emmett boomed.

" Get out of my house and never return here ever again!" Dad yelled at Jimmy. Jimmy looked scared, he should be, I felt no sympathy for him as he left with sadness.

"I will be back, and when I do Bella you are going to be mine." Jimmy hissed and ran off.

" Not over my dead pile of ashes!" Edward yelled after him.

"I can arrange that!" Jimmy shouted 100 feet away. Rose came up to me.

"Aw Bell I had no idea you went through that, I feel so bad, do you know why I was changed bells?" Rose asked me. I shook my head.

"Its 'cause my fiancée got drunk with his friends. I was walking back home when they all came towards me, and they raped me there on the street, I could've of died if Carisle never found me and changed me." Rose finished. Now me and Rose were closer then ever. I started to cry, and she started to dry sob. Then Tanya and Irina came in, looked at me and rose and everyone then said at the same time…

"What did we miss?"


	7. Flashback

" What did we miss?" I looked up at Tanya and Irina with tears coming down my face.

"Bells what happened?" Irina said as she came over and joined in the hug of me and Rose.

"Jimmy that's what happened, he paid us a little visit." Kate said between clenched teeth. Irina and Tanya hissed.

" But then why is Rose dry crying?" Tanya asked.

" She told Bella her reason why she was changed, since Bell had almost the same encounter it seems like." Emmett hissed, and sat down next down to Rose and put his arm around her.

" oh." Tanya said in response.

" Aww Bella I feel so bad." Alice said in a sad voice. I looked at her.

" Its okay, I mean I was sort of lucky that Kate saved me." I wiped my tears away, and rose stopped crying and relaxed in Emmett's arms.

" But still that's terrible!" Alice said.

" Yeah I know." I replied weakly. I looked over at Edward, he seemed to be calming down, he walked over to me and sat down.

" I will never let him come near you ever again Bella I will make sure of that." Edward said very sincere.

" Edward that's very nice of you, but Jimmy, Jimmy no one can stop him from getting what he wants, he is very powerful and dangerous I wouldn't wont you or anybody else for that matter to get hurt." I said weakly.

"Bella, if one of us is in trouble, then all eleven of us are in trouble, and we would do anything in our power to keep anyone in this family safe." Esme said in a caring voice.

" Thanks, um I think I'm going to get some fresh air." I stood up and walked outside, I sat down on the couch, my tears started to fall again. I remember the day when Jimmy and I went in the forest for a walk, it's a day that I wish I will forget forever, but it also hunts my past…

~~_**Flash Back~~~**_

" Babe, do you want to take a walk with me?" Jimmy asked in a very sweet voice.

" Sure." I smiled and followed him into the forest. We stopped a mile into the forest.

" Babe, we have been dating for awhile now, and I think it's time." Jimmy turned around to face me, his eye's fierce and hungry, I got scared, I mean I am only 15! Jimmy pulled me up against a tree with his firm grip.

"Jimmy what are you doing! Stop!" I screamed, he smiled even more, I kicked and tried to wiggle my way out, he grabbed the bottom of my shirt and tried to pull it over my head, but I wouldn't let him. " Stop! Help!" I screamed.

" Aw babe you are going to love this, and babe look around yourself there is no one here to save you." Jimmy laughed darkly.

"Jimmy! I thought you liked me! If you like me you would stop! Please Jim I'm only 15!" I yelled. He laughed even more.

" More the reasons why, babe."

"Help! Someone! Please help!" Jimmy laughed and took off my shirt. I screamed. Then all of a sudden Kate came through the trees looking confused and outraged.

" Get your slimy hands off of my little sister you jerk!" Kate hissed. She ran over to me, and yanked Jimmy off of me, and in the process she must of used her gift because he flew back very far and into a tree and started to scream and shake. I grabbed my shirt from the ground and put it back on.

" Isabella are you okay?" Kate asked in a worried voice.

" I-I'm fi-fine." I stuttered.

" Sure you are, now come here, you are lucky I went hunting today." I nodded, Kate picked me up and started running back home. She put me down and we walked inside.

" How was your date bell?" Mom asked smiling.

" don't want to talk about it mom, oh and I broke up with Jimmy, I never want to see him again!" I yelled and ran up stairs.

" What's wrong with Bella Kate?"

" I don't want to talk about it either, and right now Bells needs me." Kate ran into my room and gave me a hug.

" Its going to be okay, bells." Kate said. Tanya and Irina came into my room looked at us, then at the same time said…

" What did we miss?"

Kate and I told them what happened, and that night we all stayed in my room.

~~_**End Flash back~~**_

I looked up at the sky. I hate Jimmy for what he did, I hate him with all my guts and I want him to die in a burning hole. The door opened, I looked up to see no other then Edward Cullen himself.

" Hey, are you okay?" I wiped my tears and looked away.

" Yeah I'm fine." I lied.

" You don't look fine." he stated.

" Well then how do I look?" I asked angry my face red from crying.

" You look like your heart has been broken, you look afraid, and to me you look beautiful." I snorted.

" I don't look beautiful Edward, I look like crap."

" Well that's just your opinion.". Edward was so nice and caring all the time.

" Edward, what if he does come back for me?" I asked scared.

" Then I'll make sure he gets no where near you, and I'll rip him apart and burn the pieces." he said harshly.

" but what if you get hurt?" he snorted.

" I don't think I will get hurt or anyone for that matter, because everyone inside the house would do anything to protect you, the only person that is going to get hurt is him."

" But what if something goes wrong? I don't want anyone to get hurt at my expense especially you." I told him and blushed. He brushed a strand of hair away from my face.

" Bell no one is going to get hurt, we have Alice who could tell us what he is up to, and Jasper who knows how to fight very well, and Kate, he doesn't stand a chance, there is nothing to worry about." I calmed down just a little. Edward sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders, I rested my head on his shoulder. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but all I knew was that, I never wanted to move.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't know how much time passed, I was much to comfortable with Edward at my side, he made me feel safe, and I liked that, I liked it a lot. There was also something about Edward that drew me in, that feeling never fading the feeling that I wanted to know more about him, and stay with him at his side.

" Bell, are you okay?" Edward asked in a caring voice.

" I'm fine Edward, much better now, thank you." I said honestly, he looked at me confused.

" Why did you say 'thank you'?" the corners of his lips twitched into a smile. I looked in his eyes, and blurted the truth out.

" I said 'Thank you' because, you make me feel safe, and I like feeling safe, you make me feel things I never felt before and I like it." I said honestly, he smiled wider and I blushed.

" Bella you make _me_ feel things I never experienced in my existence I don't know how since we just met, but when I first saw you smile I thought my heart was beating again." Edward said looking strait into my eyes. I was so happy, my heart was beating loudly and I bet he could hear it.

" Really?" I asked, I couldn't believe what he said.

"Really." he smiled. Then all of a sudden we were leaning towards each other, we were so close, one single movement would make our lips touch. We leaned in at the same time, and then his lips were on mine. There was an electric spark between us, and it felt like a kiss that you always hear about but never experience the one with bells chiming and fireworks going, well this is what this kiss felt like. My hands went up into his un tamed hair, his arms were around my waist. I deepened the kiss by pulling on his hair which earned a growl from Edward. When we pulled apart we were both breathing hard, and smiling. Oh my goodness! I cant believe I just kissed Edward Cullen! I couldn't be happier!

"wow." I said with a smile.

"wow." he agreed, with the un even smile that I began to love. Wait love? Could I be in love with Edward? Well anything is possible.

" So where does this put _us_?" I asked him a little worried.

" I have an idea." Edward said with a wink. He got up from the couch and kneeled down in front of me. " Isabella Marie Swan Denali, would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" I laughed, he was on his knee pretending to have a ring in his hand, it was so corny but I didn't care.

" hmm Edward I don't know what to say…" I began, his face fell and he looked sad, I felt bad. " Let me finish I said I don't know what to say other then Yes! Of course Edward!" his eyes showed pure happiness and I'm guessing mine did to. He sat back down next to me, with his arm around me.

" But Edward my father cant know about us yet." I said a little sad. Edwards face fell just a little.

"Why?" he asked.

" Well I'm daddy's little girl Edward, besides we just met and he wont believe anything we say because its 'to fast', he wont understand." Edward nodded his understanding but still looked a bit sad. I grabbed his face between my hands and he was forced to look me in the eyes.

" But I never said we couldn't still date, now did I? I just said my dad couldn't know. We would just need to sneak out, and when, either I'm out with my family or your out with yours we could call each other." I told him, he seemed to get happy after that, I kissed him lightly and fell into his strong arms.

" I could live with that." he said with a smile. We stayed there for awhile.

" Edward! Time to go we are staying at that cottage in the forest that Carmen and Esme just finished! Come on!" Alice yelled. Edward murmured 'stupid little pixie' under his breath, which earned him a glare from Alice.

" Bye Bella." Edward said and kissed my cheek.

" Bye, bye Alice!" then all the Cullen's came out to say there goodbyes to me. Edward handed me a piece of paper before he left with his family. When they were gone I opened the paper up.

(_406)-498-8796_

_^ my phone number, please call me or I will miss you to much, well actually I miss you already =) _

I was smiling so big, and I was so happy I think I floated up to my room. I read and re-read the note so many times, until I was brave enough to call.

(_**Bella, **__Edward)._

_Hello? _

_**Edward its me Bella.**_

_Oh! Hello love._ did he just call me love? I think I melted.

**Hi ,**Edward laughed.

_Is it a little weird of how much I miss you, but I just saw you?_

_**No because then I will be crazy since I miss you to.**_ I was whispering, so no one could hear.

_That's good to hear, what are you doing tomorrow?_

_**Nothing really I'm going to be so bored, everyone is going hunting and I have to stay home.**_

_My family as well, and I too would be alone._

_**Are you thinking what I'm thinking?**_

_I don't know I cant read your mind, um the Rubber Ducky song! _

_**Hahah good try I was thinking that before hahah but no, I was thinking we could hang out.**_

_Or do you want to go on your first date with me?_

_**That sounds great! I cant wait!**_

_Haha me to, well I'm going to go so you could get your beauty sleep, not that you need it though._

_**Aw thanks Edward, but even myself needs my beauty sleep hahah.**_

_Okay love, sweet dreams._

_**Night.**_

My first date with Edward! I started to jump up and down, then started to get ready for bed. I went to bed that night with the biggest smile on my face. When I woke up the smile was still on my face. I got up and made my bed, when I looked over at my closet I saw a note. I walked over and read it.

_-Bella_

_Hey Bells wear this on your date with Edward please! You will look so good! Oh and the shoes! If you don't wear it, Bella Barbie for two weeks! You wont regret it! Have fun ;)_

_-Alice._ I shook my head and laughed. I looked into my closet to find the outfit that Alice picked out. It was a one of the blue shirts we got at the mall with a mini skirt, and high heels! Oh my god those things are death traps! Does she want to kill me? I cant walk in high heels let alone my own two feet without falling on my face! Grrr. But I cant argue with Alice, because in the end she always wins. I went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once I was out brushed my hair and got dressed, minus the high heels. I wonder where Edward is going to take me for our first date. As long as he is at my side I don't care where he takes me.

**Review please =)**


	9. Surprise

I did my make up and went downstairs to get something to eat. I ate my breakfast then went back up into my room to listen to some music. Body language came on and I started to dance and sing along to it, until I heard pebbles hit my window. I walked over and opened the window. I looked down to see Edward with a hand full of rocks in his hand with a goofy smile on his face.

" Hey you know you could of knocked on the front door right?" I asked joking.

" Yeah but I like this way, better." we laughed. "So are you coming down or do I have to come get you?" Edward asked me.

" Hmm I'm not sure." I said with a smile. Edward laughed, I backed away from my window as Edward jumped into it. He pulled me into a hug.

" I missed you." he said.

"I missed you too." I looked up at him to find that he was looking back at me, our eyes locked on each other, it seemed we were in our own little world. Edward leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. It was sweet and fast. We pulled apart smiling and me blushing.

" So were are you taking me for our date?" I asked.

" I was thinking movies, then a little surprise." he said smiling. I groaned.

" I hate surprises! Cant you just tell me?" I complained.

" No what good is a surprise if you know about the surprise?" he asked, I sighed in defeat.

"Fine." I grumbled. He laughed. We walked downstairs and out of the house, but there were no cars.

" Edward we don't have a car, how are we going to go on our date?" I asked sadness in my voice.

" Bella, sweet Bella, did you forget that I am a vampire?" he asked smiling.

"Oh." he laughed.

" Okay hop onto my back."

" No way, I'm way to heavy!" I protested, he only smiled.

" Seriously you are no burden, you weigh as much as a feather!" Edward said.

" ugh! Fine, but I weigh more then your average back pack." I hopped onto his back.

" Hold on tight spider monkey." I laughed at that, then my laughter instantly faded as Edward _ran_ through the front yard and into the forest. Trees and plants blurring my vision, you could see nothing but blurry images of things. I was starting to get a little dizzy. I ducked my head into his shoulder and closed my eyes hopping that the dizziness would pass. It didn't feel like running it felt as if I were flying or maybe floating. After an hour or two passed and we were still running.

" Are we there yet?" I asked my eyes still closed. He laughed.

" Hang in there Bells we are almost there." I sighed in relief. I wonder were he could possibly be taking us that would take this long. Then all of a sudden we stopped. I opened my eyes just to make sure. I hopped off of Edward and fell onto the ground.

" Hello ground, I thought I would never be happy to meet you again!" Edward laughed at me, and I laughed too. Edward helped me off the ground.

" So were are we? Are we lost!" I panicked. Edward laughed.

" No we are not lost silly Bella, and just beyond those trees is were we are heading." he took my hand in his and lead me past the trees. Behind the trees there was a magnificent meadow. It was beautiful, flowers everywhere, surrounded by trees, it was like a circle or an oval. I stared in awe at the meadow.

" Do you like it?" Edward asked a little shy.

" I love it! Ho-how did you find it?" I asked.

" I was running around for awhile until I came across this place, it helps me relax, and it's a place I could go to so no one would bug me, no one knows about this place expect for me, and know you." he finished. I smiled so big.

" Aw I feel special.." I said joking around, but he looked serious.

" That's because to me you are very special." I blushed and looked down. Edward picked up my chin so I was looking into his eyes.

" So um where exactly are we?" I asked changing the subject, he smiled.

" Forks."

"Forks Washington! No wonder why it took this long to get here." I laughed.

" Yup." he said popping the p. I sat down on the ground and Edward followed suit. We sat there for awhile not speaking, just enjoying each others company. I laid down in the flowers, and so did Edward.

" Bella, what are you thinking about?" Edward asked. I looked into his eyes.

" I'm thinking that this place is beautiful and I'm so lucky to have someone like you in my life, you make it complete, and I'm thinking how happy I am." I said honestly. His hand brushed across my cheek and then stayed there I got butterflies in my stomach.

" Bella _your _the one that makes _my_ life complete, over the years of my existence I have watched my family grow in number as each of them found there mate, first Carlisle with Esme, then Rosalie with Emmett, then two very weird people knocking on our door, Alice and Jasper already together, I have been the odd man out for oh so long, before you my life was like the sky, there was light but something was always missing I just never knew what it was, but then you come across my sky like a meteor, there was brilliancy, there was reason, there was love." Edward finished shyly, I was so happy my eyes started to water and tears came down my cheek and I was blushing like an idiot.

" Aw Edward that was so sweet and I'm happy that you feel that way, and Edward you will never feel like the odd man out any more I will make sure of that." I said honestly. Then we were in a loving embrace. Edward leaned over to kiss me, and I leaned over as well. This kiss was better then our first, it was filled with passion, happiness, and love? We were telling each other our emotions in that kiss, it really took my breath away. When we pulled apart we were breathing hard, when I looked into his eyes they showed pure happiness. We stayed in the meadow for awhile in each other's arms.

" I guess we should start heading back, before they come back." Edward said. I pouted I didn't want to leave.

" But I don't wanna leave!" I protested like a 5 year old. Edward laughed and picked me up anyway.

" Remember to close your eyes this time, and hold on tight." I squeezed my eyes shut. He ran through the forest but this time, I didn't see any blurred plants and trees. Once again I felt like I was floating but this time I felt like I was dancing on a cloud since I was so happy.

We seemed to make it home quicker then getting there, probably 'cause I spelt half of the way back home. It was getting dark, and I was growing hungry. We stopped I looked up to see that we were in front of my house. This time Edward helped me down.

"This was the best date I have ever been on." I said truthfully. He smiled that un even smile that I just adore, I blushed.

" Me too, Bells I just wish that the others would hunt longer but they are coming back in a bit." Edward said. I smiled.

" I have an idea, do you want to watch a movie?" I asked a little shy, he just raised a eyebrow.

" Sure." We walked inside, Edward sat down as I scanned the movie rack.

" What do you want to watch?" I asked.

" Anything that you want to watch it doesn't matter." I picked one up at random. _Tinker Bell._

" Tinker Bell? okay." he laughed. I put in the movie, then went into the kitchen to make some popcorn, when that was done, I walked back out and sat next to Edward in front of the T.V.. Me and Edward were laughing at the movie a little bit.

" Doesn't this remind you of Alice?" I asked laughing.

" Yeah Tinker Bell is just like Alice its creepy." Edward said.

" Yeah but does Alice like to build stuff?"

"No, she much rather shop." Edward said, we laughed. When we stopped laughing I couldn't help but get trapped into his topaz eyes. Edward looked into my eyes as well. We leaned forward, until our lips touched. My hands were in his hair, and his arms were around my waist. We broke apart breathing hard. All of the sudden the lights came on.

"ISABELLA MAIRE SWAN DENALI! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" My father shouted.

~~~**Cliffy! Sry 'bout that, but I just had too! Lol I will try to get the next chap up soon, but no promises being made, its Summer Vacation! Lol but as always, please review! =)) **


	10. Nothing can keep us apart

_**Previously~**_

"_**ISABELLA MARIE SWAN DENA**_**I! **_**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" My father shouted.**_

**Edward and I jumped apart from each other, I was blushing a deep shade of red, and Edward looked really embarrassed, and whoa my dad was so mad if looks could kill, me and Edward would be dead. He was outraged. Then my mother and sisters came in.**

" **What's going on?" Mom asked.**

" **you want to know what's going on Carmen? Do you! Well if you must know I come home from hunting happy to see my little girl soon, and when I walk in, I see my daughter and **_**him!**_** making out on the couch!" Dad explained. I sighed, this wasn't going to end well.**

"**Whoa little sis, getting a little freaky!" Kate said, I shot her daggers and she held up her hands in surrender. **

" **Now Eleazar calm down." my mother said raising her eyebrows at me. I sighed.**

"**How can I calm down when I see Edward kissing my baby girl! They just met!" my dad shouted.**

" **Daddy please calm down." I pleaded. Dad shot me daggers.**

" **I will not! Bella go to your room this instant! And Edward I don't want to see you with my daughter ever again!" I started to cry.**

" **Dad you cant do that! Please!" I yelled.**

" **I can and I will!"**

"**Sir, please understand that I would never harm Bella in any way, I would do anything for her, if she needed something that was across the world, I would get it for her. Sir I, I love her." Edward whispered. I smiled so big.**

"**You lo-love me?" I asked shocked.**

" **With all of my being." Edward smiled back, taking my hand in his.**

" **Bella Room Now! Leave Now Edward!" my father yelled. I cried. **

" **Dad please!"**

"**ISABELLA DENALI do as I say!" my father screamed at me, he never screamed at me before.**

" **I HATE YOU!" I screamed and ran upstairs, tripping and falling, tears blurring my vision.**

" **Look what you did know dad! You pretty much ruined bells happiness, I hope your happy!" Kate yelled. In a second she was right beside me, giving me a hug.**

"**Aw bell its going to be okay." Kate said soothingly.**

" **No its not Kate! He loved me! Why cant dad understand that! I hate him!" I screamed.**

"**shh Bell, dad will come to his senses soon enough." Kate got up and left. I crawled to my bed, and cried myself to sleep that night.**

**I woke up still sad, I remembered what happened last night so I started to cry again. I planned on staying in bed forever. The door opened, my mom came in.**

" **Bella the Cullen's are here and we are going to go out do you want to come?" my mom asked. I perked up, I get to see Edward!**

"**Really! I thought dad said Edward wasn't allowed to be with me anymore! Omg I get to see him! Yay!" I jumped up and down happiness over taking me.**

"**No sweetie, your father wont let him in the house so he isn't coming with us." mom said sadly. My happiness faded, and the sadness engulfed me. I wrapped my self back under my blankets, and started to cry again.**

"**No! I'm not going anywhere without Edward! Mom he said he loved me! I, I love him back! Why cant dad see that! Why cant anyone see that!" I screamed. **

" **Honey I see that, but your father doesn't." mom said.**

"**Then I'm not going anywhere!" I stopped crying and found myself in a happy mood, where did that come from? Jasper.**

"**Stop it Jasper! I rather be miserable then happy!" I shouted.**

"**Sorry, just tried to help." Jasper said now in front of me, Alice too.**

" **Bella everything will be okay, trust me." Alice said. I looked at her.**

"'**Kay" I said.**

"**Then come on!" Alice said happy.**

"**Didn't you guys hear me the first time or are you going deaf, I'm not going anywhere without Edward." I sobbed.**

" **Then we are staying with you." Alice said. Then Em and Rose were in my room too. **

" **Yeah I know just the thing to cheer you up!" Rose said. She got out a video tape, and put it in my T.V. . Then Alice's face came on.**

"_**Hello people of Earth, I am Alice and I will be your host for this evening. The camera person is our dear brother Edward, we are currently playing truth or dare, Jazz dared Em to sing I'm a Barbie girl, in a tutu, and we just have to put this on tape."**_

"**Rose Baby, why are you showing this to her!" Emmett yelled.**

" **Because it will make her laugh." Rose said.**

_**The camera focused on Emmett with his tutu.**_** I started to laugh a little but at the sight, and Emmett groaned.**_** Then out of no where Em started singing I'm a Barbie girl, in a very girly voice, and started twirling around.**_** I laughed at this it was just to funny, seeing mister macho wearing a tutu while singing " I'm a Barbie Girl." But when the tape ended I went back at being sad. No body knew what to say, so they stayed quiet. **

" **Bella are you okay?" Rose asked. I shook my head tears coming out of my eyes.**

" **No." I said. They gave me sympathetic looks.**

" **What can we do to make you better?" Emmett asked.**

"**Oh I don't know, oh I got it, explain to my father that I really am in love with Edward, and he loves me back, and make my father let Edward back in my life, good luck with that Em," I said sadly.**

" **Um I'll try bells." Emmett said.**

" **Thanks." I snuggled in my blankets still crying a little and went back asleep. When I woke up it was 2am, I felt miserable. I kept thinking about Edward. My father made me lose a friend, and my true love, I hate him for that!. I cried again. When I stopped crying, I walked over to pick up my guitar. Why not make a song out of my misery? I thought. I started to strum, and sing.**

_**I see your face in my mind as I drive away, 'cause non us thought it was going to end that way, People are people and sometimes we change our minds. But its killing me to see you go after all this time. Mhmmmm Mhmmmmm. Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie. it's the kind of ending you don't really want to see, Cause its tragedy and it will only bring you down. Know I don't know what to be without you around. And we know its never simple, never easy, for a clean break no one here to save me, you're the only thing I know like the back of my head. And I cant breathe, without you but I have to, breathe without you but I have to. Never wanted this never want to see you hurt, every little bump in the road I tried to swerve. People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out, nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out. And we know its never simple never easy for a clean break no one here to save me, you're the only thing I know like the back of my head. And I cant breath without you but I have to, breathe without you but I have to.**_

_**Its 2am feeling like I just lost a friend hoping no its not easy, easy for me. Its 2am feeling like I just lost a friend hoping no its not easy, easy for me. And I know its never simple, never easy for a clean break no one here to save me. Ooooo. I cant breathe without you but I have to, breathe without you but I have to, breathe with ought you but I have tooooo, oooooooo. I'm sorry, im sorry yeah im sorry im sorry oooo. **_

**After my song I started to cry again. After a few minutes, I heard pebbles hit my window. I walked over to open my window, the night breeze hitting me making me get goose bumps. I looked down to see Edward holding a handful of pebbles with a goofy smile. I wiped my tears away and smiled so big. I ran out of my room, down the stairs and out the back door. I ran strait to Edward's arms.**

"**Edward! I'm so glad to see you!" I wrapped my arms around him. " I missed you so much, I have been miserable without you." **

" **Bella my sweet Isabella, I missed you beyond belief. I was miserable as well, not having you in my arms was torture." he said. I looked into his eyes.**

" **I love you." I said honestly. He smiled so big.**

"**I love you too." Edward picked me up from the ground and twirled me around in a circle. I laughed and smiled. I was so happy to see him again.**

"**Promise me that my dad will never keep us apart." I said to Edward looking in his eyes. He brushed back a strand of hair that got loose and placed it behind my ear.**

" **I promise." he said. Then Edward kissed me. My hands were in his hair, and his arms were around my waist. We pulled apart breathing hard, our foreheads pressed together.**

**We stayed in each others arms for awhile. I was in love with Edward Cullen, and no one not even my father can do anything about it, and no one can keep us apart.**

**~~~ Heyy tell me what you think! =).**

**Music- Taylor Swift: Breathe.**

*******Please Review* =D~~~**


	11. Working things out

We stayed outside for awhile, then went to sit on the couch outside.

"Bella?"

"hm?"

" um how are we going to see each other and not be apart, 'cause about now your dad hates me." Edward said.

" well we could see each other, when my mom and dad go out with Carlisle and Esme." I explained.

" Good plan."

" Yup." I said popping the 'p'.

" your dad is coming back soon, I can hear his thoughts." I pouted, I didn't want him to leave.

" okay."

" I love you" Edward told me, I instantly brightened up.

"I love you to." Edward gave me a quick kiss and then left. I stood up a little sad that Edward left but happy at the same time. I skipped back into the house and into my room. I opened my door, and saw Kate sitting on the edge of my bed with a smile on her face.

" I saw that!" Kate said. I blushed. " You guys are so cute together, but how are you going to hide it from dad?" I sat down beside her.

" um well whenever he goes out with mom, or Carlisle and Esme."

" My sweet Bella is now turning into a bad Bella, I'm so proud!" Kate faked sobbed and hugged me tight.

"Kate cant breathe!"

"oops sorry."

"that's fine." I told her.

" Well I'll be in my room so you could get some sleep." Kate got up and left, closing the door behind her as she went. I went to sleep with a little smile on my face.

"Rise and Shine sweetie pie! We have lots to do today!" Mom yelled in my ear.

" What?" I asked annoyed.

" Well we are going to the theme park!" Kate said excitedly, appearing next to me.

" Are the Cullen's coming?" I asked hopefully.

"Everyone expect Edward." mom said sadly.

" Then I'm not going!" I yelled, and went under my covers.

" Isabella you have stayed in bed long enough, now come on, no need to get upset over some boy." my dad said. That did it I was so mad.

" '_some boy'_ he isn't _some boy_ dad! He is Edward Cullen! And I love him, and he loves me back! But your right I'm not upset, I'm mad at you, for not letting Edward be with me! Why dad just answer me that!" I yelled.

" Because your too young for this that's why!"

" To young for what!" I yelled back.

"To date! To know what love means!"

" I know exactly what love means dad! And your saying I'm to young to date! But you didn't give a hell when I dated Jimmy you were all for it!" I screamed.

"That's because I trusted him!" my dad screamed. I controlled my anger and my sadness.

" you trusted him? Ha! He almost raped me, and you trust _him._ why cant you trust Edward dad, he has been nothing but nice to me and you, he would never hurt me, I love Edward dad and he loves me. If you cant accept that, then, then I'm out of here." I said in a weak voice. My dad looked less angry, but I didn't care. I shoved right passed him, ran downstairs and out the front door passing the Cullen's as I ran. I faintly heard my father yelling for me, but I ignored him. I ran and ran. I knew exactly where I was going. I ran passed trees and plants, until a little cottage was in my view. I stopped running and started walking. I walked up to the door and knocked on. Edward opened the door looking confused.

" Hi, can I come in?" I asked tears falling down my face.

"what happened Bella?" Edward asked. I walked in and sat down with Edward.

" I got into a fight with my dad , that's what happened." I said weakly.

"oh, it will be alright love, he will come around."

" But what if he doesn't Edward? Huh? What then?" I asked leaning onto his shoulder.

" then we will run away together, like in those old movies." he said with a smile.

" Really?" I asked.

"Really." I didn't know how long we sat there, it might have been minutes? Hours? Years? But I didn't care, I was with Edward and that's all that mattered. Edward started to hum something I never heard before, I wonder what it could be? It sounded beautiful. I was about to fall asleep when the front door opened. Why does my father have to ruin everything? Grrr. My mother and Kate followed behind with also the rest of the Cullen's.

" Isabella come on your going home!" my father yelled at me. Edward held me tighter to him.

"no." I said.

" What do you mean no!" my dad roared. My mom looked mad.

"Eleazar Denali! Stop this right now! Cant you see you are only making matters worse! Your making _our daughter_ miserable! Are you blind that you cant see the love between them!" my mother yelled obviously annoyed. I looked up at Edward and he smiled, but then he turned towards my dad.

" Sir, I love Bella more then my own life, I would always love her and protect her, yeah your right it's a little to soon, but look at Alice and Jasper, they loved each other as soon as they met, well Alice loved him before they met." Alice smiled sheepishly at Jasper, who returned a smile. "Sir I would do anything for Bella, can you just accept that me and Bella are in love?" Edward finished.

"Awww that was so sweet! Come on dad say yes! You will make bells happy! Come on that was darn sweet!" Kate exclaimed, I laughed.

" Bells do you love him?" what a stupid question, he already knows the answer. I sighed.

"Yes dad I do." I answered.

"Does he make you happy?"

"Yes"

"Edward do I have your word that you will never hurt my baby girl?"

" Yes sir, I would never harm Bella in anyway." Edward said. I looked up at him smiling, knowing this was going to end well. Alice sighed in relief, she must of seem the outcome already.

" Well then I suppose you guys can be together, but no kissing or anything like that in my house." Dad said. I jumped up ecstatic and ran to my dad so I could hug him.

" Thank you! Thank you!" Everyone was laughing.

" ha-ha okay but since you and Edward are a thing, I guess I have to give you a talk." I groaned.

"No dad please mom beat you to it a couple years ago!" I complained, Edward chucked softly behind me.

" Okay but remember to keep it safe." Emmett's booming laugh filled the room, I blushed bright red.

" Omg dad stop!"

" I'm just saying that you-." I cut him off mid sentence.

"Alright dad I'm a virgin! Okay." I gave him a thumbs up. If Emmett was laughing hard before he was rolling on the floor laughing now. Dad put his hands to his ears.

"la la la la la I don't want to hear it la la la la la la!"

" Yo! How 'bout we stop talking about this! Seriously I don't want to hear dad giving 'the talk' to my baby sister!" Kate yelled. Everyone was laughing. We all decided that we should just stay at the cottage for the day just talking and joking around. Today was a really good day, even though it started out bad, at the end it all worked out, and I couldn't be more happy.

~~~**Heyyy sorry it took awhile, I had a little bit of writers block, and I still have it lol so all ideas are welcome =) I could really use your help =) please review =)~~~**


	12. Sleep Talking

We were just sitting around, when Alice out of no where zoned out.

"Alice you okay?" I asked.

"It's okay Bella she is just having a vision." Jasper said. I nodded.

"What did you see Alice?" Rose asked. Alice had a huge smile on her face.

"Daddy, Eleazar, please pretty, pretty please!" Alice said getting down on her knees in front of them begging.

"Um do you know what she is talking about?" dad asked Carlisle.

"Not at all."

"Please! Eleazar can Bella come back to Forks with us! Please! Spring break is almost over, and we have to go back to school, and dad has to go back to the hospital! Please can she come with us?" I smiled.

"Yeah please Dad I want to go with them!" I said joining Alice.

"Carmen?" dad asked.

"It's alright with me." mom said. Yes!

"Alright fine. But..." I sighed. "But Kate has to go with you." Kate squealed in happiness.

"I finally get to leave Alaska! Yay!" Kate said jumping up and down. I laughed.

"Yay! Belly welly will be with us for April Fools!" Emmett cheered.

"Alice." Jasper warned.

"Don't worry Jazzy you aren't going to hurt her, trust me." Alice said softly. He nodded.

"what's with April Fools?" I asked Edward.

"Emmett is really into pranks and April Fools is like his birthday. His pranks started harmless then got worse."

"How worse?" I asked.

"Story time! Story Time!" Emmett yelled and sat on the floor with a smile.

"His pranks first started with rearranging everyone's rooms, but then they got worse, messing with Edward's piano, destroying Alice's clothes, and destroying Jasper's confederate army outfit, he even mess's with me, but not that badly since if he does, he isn't allowed to touch me for a year, so I'm safe." Rosalie explained. I gulped.

"Um Em could you please not prank me, since I am the weak little human girl?" I asked him.

"Hmm let me think about that." I let out the breath I have been holding. "No!" I was stunned.

"But-, fine but you will be sorry if you prank me." I smiled evilly. Alice laughed, at what I was going to do, if he pranked me.

"Wow who knew you could be evil! I love you even more know!" Alice said laughing, even Edward was chuckling.

"Um mind filling us in, since we aren't the mind readers!" Kate yelled.

"I'll tell you guys later." I laughed.

"I'm bored!" Emmett yelled.

"Your always bored." Jasper muttered. Emmett pouted. I looked around, I saw the same faces, expect for two, Irina and Tanya. Where were they?

"Hey mom!" I called over to her. Mom was in a discussion with Esme probably about decorating something. Mom looked up at me with a smile.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Where are Tanya and Irina?" I asked.

"Oh they went hunting." hunting? Didn't they just go hunting?

"But didn't they just go hunting not to long ago?"

"They got bored." mom shrugged her shoulders then went back talking to Esme. I sighed and went to sit back down with Edward.

"Hey do you guys want to watch a movie?" Rose asked. A chorus of 'yeah' and 'whatever' filled the room.

"What are you in the mood for?" Edward asked looking down at me.

"Um a comedy." I told him.

"I know the perfect movie!" Emmett yelled. "Hangover!" we laughed of course Emmett would suggest that movie.

"Alright." I got up and went over by the DVDs to get the movie, I put it in, and we all got quite. I snuggled into Edward as the movie began and he had his arms wrapped around me. I was starting to get into the movie, especially when they found a tiger in the bathroom, which was hilarious.

"Hey I wonder if vampires could get drunk." Jasper said. We all looked at him. "What?" he asked clearly uncomfortable.

"That's a great idea! Belly welly is there any alcohol in this place?" Emmett asked me.

"I don't know Emmy Bear, go check." Edward chucked.

"I will!" Emmett huffed and ran into the kitchen. A minute later he came out with shot glasses and drinks smiling evilly.

"Okay who wants to try to get drunk!" he boomed. Esme heard that, and her head snapped right up.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! You will be doing no such thing! Put that back where you found it!" Esme yelled. Emmett pouted like a five year old.

"But Mom!" Emmett complained.

"No buts and that's final." Emmett muttered something to fast for me to hear, but the everybody else was laughing. He came back out still pouting and sat next to Rose to watch the rest of the movie. I was really comfortable in Edwards arms, I could stay in them forever. Towards the end of the movie, I wasn't paying much attention to it, dud to the fact that I was half asleep. Edward chucked.

"Goodnight love."

"Nighty Night." I yawned.

**~~~ Edwards POV~~~**

I wasn't watching the movie; I was mostly watching my Bella. She was so adorable when she was tired. I chucked.

"Goodnight love." I said.

"Nighty Night." my angle said and yawned. After awhile she was in a deep sleep, I had no intention of moving. I smiled at her sleeping she was so cute.

"Totally whipped." Emmett muttered, Rose laughed.

"Shut up Emmett." I told him not even bothering to look up at him.

"Make me!"

"Maybe I will." I told him.

"Edward." My angel said but she was still sleeping. She sleep talks?

"And let the fun begin, Ssh everyone Bella sleeps talks its funny sometimes." Kate said, everyone looked at Bella.

"Edward." she said and sighed. I think I heard my dead heart beat once again.

"I love you." I smiled so big.

"No, No! Get away!" Bella squirmed in my arms.

"Oh Eddie got rejected." Emmett laughed.

"Don't call me Eddie." I hissed, that only made him laugh harder.

"No get away you talking cheese!" I laughed at where Bella's dream had taken her. Everyone laughed.

"Um talking cheese?" Alice asked laughing.

"Shush!" Everyone said.

"I have an idea!" Emmett yelled.

"Shush!" Emmett walked over to me and Bella, and kneeled down.

"Bella." Emmett said in a serious tone. "This is your conscious speaking, Emmett is the best person or vampire in the world, now repeat it."

"Emmett is the best person or vampire in the world." Bella repeated sleepily.

"Alice go get a camera or something, I need evidence for the next thing." Emmett said.

"Already ahead of you big bro." Alice said pulling out a video camera. I looked at them confused, but they had there minds blocked. Alice put it on then pointed it at Emmett and Bella.

"Bella repeat after me, I Isabella Denali, will do anything that Emmett asks for, for one day, after I see this tape." Emmett laughed the last part.

"Emmett stop this now." I hissed at him, he just grinned.

"I Isabella Denali will do anything that Emmett asks for, for one day, after I see this tape." Bella repeated. I shook my head.

"Okay now leave her alone, you had your fun." I told him. Everyone laughed.

~~~**Bella's POV~~~**

I had the weirdest dream ever, it started with me and Edward in our meadow, then I was in the kitchen cooking when the cheese started talking to me, but then my conscious was talking to me? Very weird. I opened up my eyes to see six vampires looking at me all of them smiling evilly at me, and Edward looked sympathetic. Why?

"Um why are you guys looking at me like that?" I asked. They busted out laughing. I looked at Edward. "What did I say?" I asked.

"Love, you sleep talk." I blushed bright red, I know I did, Kate would always bug me about it.

"What did I say?" I asked. He shook his head. "That bad?"

"Well Emmett decided to have a little fun and pretended to be your conscious." I looked horrified. That means…

"Pop in that tape!" Emmett boomed. Oh god no. Alice put in the tape and sat back down.

_Emmett_ _was kneeling beside me_. _"Bella repeat after me, I Isabella Denali, will do anything that Emmett asks for, for one day, after I see this tape." Emmett laughed the last part._

"_Emmett stop this now." Edward hissed at him, Emmett just grinned.. _

"_I Isabella Denali will do anything that Emmett asks for, for one day, after I see this tape." I repeated. _

Then it went blank. I was in shock, how could this happen? I looked at Edward and smacked his arm.

"That was for not stopping Emmett." I said. Then I walked over to Emmett and hit him.

"And that was for taking advantage of my sleep talking!"

"I'm sorry Love, will you forgive me?" Edward smiled his un evened smile. I blushed red.

"Fine you're forgiven." I said.

"Okay so Bella what shall I make you do first?" Emmett asked me. I gulped. This was going to be a long day.

~~~** Sorry it took awhile to update, if I ever take this long again, please someone yell at me! 'cause then I would be more motivated to write more! Also I would like to thank FishluvsJasperCullen for being my beta reader for this story=) ! And as always…. **

**Please Review!~~~~**


	13. EmmettBella Trouble

**~~Disclaimer- *sniffle* *tear* sadly I don't own anything. Stephanie Meyer owns everything ='( well expect for my imagination! Hehe =)**

**Enjoy =) ~~~**

"Emmett please remember that Bella is human, not a vampire so don't make her go off a cliff or anything dangerous." My mom called out. "Oh and Esme, Carlisle, Eleazar, and I are going out, Kate, Bella you know the rules. Bye kids."

"Bye." Everyone muttered. Once they closed the door behind them, Emmett got up, and started pacing.

"Do I want to know what he is thinking?" I asked Edward.

"No." he answered.

"I got it!" Emmett stopped pacing, and ran into the kitchen.

"Emmett don't even think about it!" Edward said angry. Alice was laughing so hard. Emmett came out with vodka, orange juice and two glasses.

"Bella the first thing I want you to do is to drink with me! Since I really want to know if vampires could get drunk, and the other thing I know, no body else would want to try getting drunk with me!" Emmett exclaimed.

"No, no, no, no, and no!" I shook my head.

"Come on Bells you promised." Kate said behind me.

"Hey! I though you were on my side!" I yelled at her. I looked at Edward with pleading eyes.

"Bella as much as I would love to help, you already agreed to it." I pouted.

"Fine." I grumbled.

"Yay! Here you go Bells." Emmett handed me my drinks. I put them on the coffee table and did nothing.

"Come on, it's a human experience that you still have to do Bells, I was going to make you do it one day anyway before you became a vampire." Kate said, I shook my head. The Cullen's gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella you can't become a vampire! I won't let you damn your soul!" Edward yelled.

"Bella think this through! Please make the decision that I would've made if I was in your place." Rosalie said.

"Excuse me Edward but the choice isn't up to _you_ or to Rose. It's _my_ choice, but not only my choice but it was also the Volturi's decision, they insisted that I be changed on my 19th birthday, or I would die." I snapped at them. I took the vodka and orange juice mixed it up in my glass and drank it. Everyone was quiet especially Edward. He wouldn't even look me in the eye.

"Sorry I snapped, it's just that I don't like it when people try to make my choices for me." I told them in a weak voice.

"It's alright Bella." Jasper said. A wave of calmness washed over me.

"Thanks Jasper."

"Anytime."

"So Em are you just gonna stand there, or are you going to have some drinks?" I asked, trying to lighten up the mood. Emmett snapped out of it and grinned.

"Hells to the yeah!" then we started to drink until there was nothing left.

"Emmy bear you drunk?" I yelled. I got up to only fall back down. "Ow." I said.

"Belly Welly! I what you think?" he slurred. I laughed for no reason, and Emmett followed suit.

"Dang vampires can get drunk!" Alice yelled. I crawled over to her and put my finger to her lips shushing her.

"Shush." I told her and crawled over to Edward. Everyone was laughing so hard.

"Be right back." Alice said before taking off.

"Omg! She is like Flash she went so fast! One minute she was there." Em pointed to were she once stood. "Then poof she's gone." Em said softly.

"Poof." I whispered. "Omg! Like baby Poof from the Fairy God Parents!" I yelled. Then Alice was back with a video camera.

"Hey look Em, Poof is back!"

"Poof you came back to me!" Emmett got up and hugged Alice. I turned and saw Edward laughing.

"What are you laughing at sexy Eddie?" Edward stopped laughing, but everyone else was on the floor laughing.

"sexy Eddie! Ha! I'm so calling you that for now on!" Kate said. I giggled.

"Bella don't call me that." Edward told me. I pouted.

"I call you what I want to call you, Dracula!" I yelled.

"Bella please."

"Don't you please me, mister smarty pants." I waved my finger at him, Kate was rolling on the floor laughing, clutching at her sides. I looked over at Emmett; he was under the dinning room table screaming, which made vibrations go through the house.

"Earth quake! Every vampire for himself!" Emmett yelled and ran out the front door in just his boxers.

"Emmett come back here! Don't embarrass me!" Rose chased after him. I laughed.

"Blondie angry." I hiccupped. "War dude!" I yelled at Jasper.

"What, drunk Bella?" Jasper asked clearly amused.

"South stinks! North Rules! Woohooo!" I yelled and ran around the room with my arms up.

"Bella the south do not stink!-" Jasper was giving me a lecture of the south and the north. I held up my hand looked at Edward and Alice, and opened and closed my hand so it would look like it was talking with Jasper's voice, and I rolled my eyes. Alice and Edward were laughing.

"Bella!" Jasper yelled angry.

"War dude!" I yelled.

"Emmett!" Emmett yelled running back into the house, with Rose right behind him, then they disappeared through the back door. I faintly heard Rose yell at Emmett.

"Alice!" I yelled she looked at me with the camera still in her hand.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you were a pixie?" I yelled at her. She giggled. "I mean, you are like my fairy god mother! Now where are my wishes! Darn it!" I yelled at her, she just laughed more.

"Bella love I think you mixed up a god mother and a genie." Edward told me.

"Stay out of this piano boy! I'm talking to Pixie!" I screamed annoyed.

"She told you sexy Eddie!" Kate yelled. I giggled.

"Kate! Remember that time? You know that time and that thing?" I asked her. She laughed.

"Nope." she said popping the 'p'.

"It was that time you know at that place with that thing!"

"Sorry don't remember."

" OMG you have memory loss! Someone call the doctor Katy has memory loss! Ahhhhhh!" I screamed. Everyone was laughing at me. I ran out the front door, with everyone following me, I ran in a circle and kept on screaming. Then It wasn't me that was the only one screaming, it sounded like a girl? Then Emmett ran past me screaming like a little girl.

"I swear Emmett stop right now or else!" Rose screamed.

"Ahhhhhh she is going to kill me!" Emmett yelled. I stopped and looked over at them, they were running around us.

"What?" Rose screamed.

"You said 'or else' and that means stop or I'm going to kill you! Ahhhhhh!" Emmett disappeared into the forest with Rose. I laughed so hard.

"Ha Emmy screams like a girl! OMC" I turned towards Edward and Jasper. "Did you know Emmett is a girl! OMC!" I screamed.

"Bella what's OMC?" Alice asked me. I turned towards her, and in a very teacher voice I said.

"Pixie, OMC stands for oh my Cullen. Now that you didn't know what that meant you get a F!" I yelled. Everyone was laughing at me. I started to run back in the house but I fell, and then everything went black. I faintly heard Edward call out my name before the blackness engulfed me.

**~~~~ hehehe cliffy! ( I think;) hehehe) The more reviews I get, the faster I type, and the faster I get to update! Soo please review =) ~~~**


	14. Big Fast and Scary Part 1

***Sniffle* *Sniffle* *Tear* Tear***

**I don't own Twilight,**

**Oh dear, oh dear =). **

**Lol okay even I admit that was kind of lame lol **

**Enjoy=)**

Ugh! I feel like crap. My head is pounding so loud, and I didn't feel good. I opened my eyes to see I was in a bed. How did I get here? And what the hell happened last night? Every time I would try to remember my headache would get worse. I groaned, I tried to sit up but then everything would start spinning so I laid down again. Why do I feel so terrible?

"Edward she's up." I faintly heard Alice say. Then in less then a second Edward was by my side holding me in his arms.

"Edward what happened last night?" I asked.

"Well-" He was interrupted when someone throw up rather loudly. I looked up at him confused.

"Why is someone throwing up? And why do I feel like crap?" Edward just smirked and didn't say anything. "Dang it, Edward! Answer me!" I yelled.

"I think it would be better if I just showed you."

"Huh?" now I was really confused. Edward pulled me up, and helped me to my feet. We started walking towards the door, when I felt like I was going to throw up. I pushed past Edward and ran into the bathroom. When I ran in I found a sick looking Emmett next to the toilet.

"Move Em, I'm going to puke!" I yelled at him, but then he puked.

"Go find another bathroom!"

"This is the only one in this place, uh oh!" I ran to the bath tub and threw up.

"What happened yesterday?" Emmett asked putting his head in his hands.

"I don't know! I cant remember a single thing!" I yelled then threw up again.

"I cant either, all I remember is getting a major headache and throwing up!" Emmett yelled.

"Ugh!"

"love are you alright?" Edward appeared by my side.

"Yeah I'm-" I threw up, Edward held my hair back for me.

"Thanks." I told him.

"Anytime."

"Bella! Emmett! Come here! We have something to show you!" Alice yelled. She was so not helping my headache.

"Shut up Pixie!" Emmett and I yelled together. Edward chucked softly beside me. We stayed in the bathroom for five more minutes until me and Emmett were sure we didn't need to throw up. Edward picked me up and started walking towards the living room. The curtains were open so the light was coming in.

"Ahh! Close the darn curtain!" I yelled. Jasper laughed and closed the curtains.

"Okay now that's settled. Someone please tell me what the hell happened last night!" Emmett yelled. Rose went over to comfort him.

"Why tell you when we can show you?" Alice asked.

"What the heck?" Emmett and I said at the same time. Edward sat down on the couch cradling me in his arms. Alice went over to the T.V. and pressed play.

"Edward what the heck is going on?"

"Just watch love." I sighed and turned my attention to the T.V.

_Alice's head popped up. "Hello my name is Alice and I will be your host. Okay so As seen before Bella agreed to anything Emmett asks for, for one day. Emmett's first request was to get drunk. Lets go see how this will turn out." Alice said with a giggle._

Drunk? I got drunk! Oh god mom and dad are going to kill me if they find out!

_The camera went into the living room._

_"Hey look Em, Poof is back!" I said. _

"Poof_ you came back to me!" Emmett got up to hug Alice. I turned and saw Edward laughing._

_"What are you laughing at sexy Eddie?" Edward stopped laughing, but everyone else was on the floor laughing._

Oh god I actually said _sexy Eddie_? My cheeks turned a bright red.

"I really called you sexy Eddie?" I asked my cheeks flaming. Everyone laughed.

" Yes love you did." I hid my face in his chest so I wouldn't watch the rest of the video.

The laughing of my family indicated that me and Emmett made a fool of ourselves. After awhile I turned towards the video again.

_I looked over at Emmett; he was under the dinning room table screaming, which made vibrations go through the house._

_"Earth quake! Every vampire for himself!" Emmett yelled and ran out the front door in just his boxers._

_"Emmett come back here! Don't embarrass me!" Rose chased after him. I laughed._

_"Blondie angry." I hiccupped. "War dude!" I yelled at Jasper._

_"What, drunk Bella?" Jasper asked clearly amused._

_"South stinks! North Rules! Woohooo!" I yelled and ran around the room with my arms up. _

As I watched the video I realized it was a little funny so I laughed at myself. It was pretty funny when Emmett screamed like a little girl.

"Emmett you scream like a girl." I laughed.

" Hey at least I didn't mix up a fairy godmother with a genie." Emmett said.

"hey in my defense I was drunk!" I yelled.

"Well I was too!" Emmett yelled right back at me. We laughed and continued to watch the video. It was rather funny to watch what I was doing when I was drunk, I would ran around get Jasper angry and think Kate had memory loss.

_I was running back to the house when I fell and the blackness engulfed me._

" _Bella!" Edward ran over to me and took me in his arms._

" _Relax sexy Eddie she just crashed, she will be fine." Kate assured him._

" _Alice! When exactly will she wake up?" Edward asked impatiently._

" _Tomorrow at 10:30 to be exact." she answered. Emmett ran into the house._

" _I don't feel to good!" He yelled and shut the bathroom door, a couple minutes later you could hear him throwing up._

_The camera turned back to Alice. _

" _Hello thanks for watching Bella and Emmett get drunk, we will see you again when this family gets even more crazy! If that's even possible, so Bye for now!" _

The screen went blank.

" Oh god if mom and dad find out I got drunk I will be dead! so keep your mouths shut!" I yelled at everyone.

" Okay love we will." Edward said with a smile.

" speak for yourself Dracula." Kate laughed. I gave her the death glare. " Alright my mouth is shut." she said.

" So what shall we do now?" Jasper asked looking a little bored.

" Shopping!" Alice sang. I groaned.

" Please Ali anything but that! I have a major headache and shopping isn't going to help me." I pleaded.

" Shopping cures everything!" Alice whined.

" Alice we can go another day." Rose said.

" Fine." Alice huffed.

" Were home!" Mom yelled as they came through the door.

" Mom do you have to yell, I have a headache." I whined.

" Sorry sweetie, how you feeling?"

" Fine." I replied.

" Alright so its eleven o' clock, who still wants to go to the amusement park?" Carlisle asked. Just then Tanya and Irina walked through the door, there eyes shinning from the hunt.

" Hey what did we miss?" Irina asked as she flopped down on the other side of the couch.

" Nothing, we were thinking about going to the amusement park." Dad said.

" Wait, roller coasters and Bella don't mix well, so why?" Tanya asked. Edward looked at me amused.

" You don't like rides?" he asked.

" Nope their big fast and scary." I said. Emmett laughed.

" Aw little belly afraid of big fast scary rides." Emmett said in a baby voice, which earned him a smack from Rose.

" It wont be as bad when you have me to hold you and protect you from those rides love." Edward said in my ear. I shivered, he was so not playing fair.

" O-okay." I stuttered.

" Alright lets do this!" Kate said happily and jumped up to get ready. I detangled myself from Edward so I could get ready. This is going to be a fun day. Not! I just hope I don't die on those death traps they call roller coasters.

**~~ Heyyy Okay so here's the deal, my cousin is going to visit me soon, so I will not be able to update quickly =( I promise I will try to get the next chap up before she comes (hopefully) anyways I will like 2 thank FishluvsJasperCullen for being the beta for this story! =) as always…. Review! ~~**


	15. Big Fast and Scary Part 2

~~**Hi everyone! Look I am really sorry I haven't updated in the longest time please forgive me! I have had writers block for awhile and other things have popped up into my life making the rest of this story get delayed. I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry in advance that it's a little short I promise I will have another chapter up by the end of the night. So enjoy!~~**

Come on Bella we have to get ready!" Alice screamed. I winced.

" Ah Alice stop yelling, I'm right here and I still have a headache." I whined.

" Oh boohoo it wasn't my fault that you-" Alice remembered that our parents were in the room, Esme and Mom looked at her confused. " That you are so clumsy that you hit your head!" Alice lied smoothly, our parents looked at her in a knowing look, and all she did was smile big at them. I rolled my eyes as Alice dragged me into a room with Rose right behind us.

" Guys I think that I could get ready by myself, I mean we are just going to the Amusement Park and I do have some fashion sense." I told them. Alice tilted her head to the side and pursed her lips.

" Well, I guess that's okay on one condition though." she smiled brightly.

"Okay, what is it?" I looked over at Rose to see if she knew what Alice had in mind, by the look of her expression she did know.

" Shopping Trip! And I get to give you a makeover when we get to Forks!" I groaned. She has got to be kidding! I'm not really a shopping fan, usually Tanya and Irina get my clothes for me.

" Fine." I pouted. Alice of course was jumping up and down in excitement.

Rose rolled her eyes " You have no idea what you gotten yourself into." she told me as she dragged a bouncing Alice out of the room. I sighed, this was sure going to be a very long day.

Once I was done, I skipped back into the living room. Rose and Emmett were who knows where doing who knows what and Alice and Jasper were watching T.V. on the loveseat. Once I saw Edward I smiled and my heart started to go into a frenzy. When he noticed I was staring at him he gave me the most breathtaking smile. I walked over to him and sat on his lap since he was in a chair.

" How are you feeling love?"

" Good but now I'm great." I smiled up at him. I didn't dare look into his eyes, afraid if I did I wouldn't be able to form a correct sentence. But the need to look into his eyes was getting bigger by the second, so I just let it take over me as I looked up into his loving eyes. He smiled crookedly at me.

" Oh really?" I nodded not trusting my voice. He started to lean towards me but as soon as his lips were about to touch mine…

" Get a room!" my sister's and Emmett yelled at us. I blushed and looked down avoiding everyone's gaze, Edward just chuckled seeming at ease.

" That sounds very tempting." Edward whispered in my ear, I shivered.

" Come on lovebirds! If we keep this up, we are going to arrive at the amusement park at.." Tanya glanced at the clock. " Never! Come on!" she sounded like a whiny five year old stomping her foot. I laughed at her. Just then I felt two strong arms wrap around me and pick me up.

" Emmett put me down!" I yelled.

" Never!" Emmett ran and shoved me in the backseat of the car, I crossed my arms across my chest and huffed. " Aw! You look like a little upset kitten! I will name you kitty! And you will be my kitty!" then he started laughing. By now I was furious, he better watch his back when we get to Forks, 'cause if he says one more thing he is going to regret it.

" Oh my god! Who knew Bella could be evil! You are officially my sister!" Alice appeared beside me jumping up and down.

" Emmett watch what you say she is feeling very nice at the moment." Jasper said sitting next to me and Alice.

" Ooohh I'm afraid of my kitten! No not afraid! Terrified!" Emmett laughed. That did it.

" You should be." I said darkly and huffed. Beside me I felt Alice stiffen and then shake with laughter.

" Bella you are a genius! An evil little genius!" Alice laughed. I smirked as an idea formed into my head. Edward came in and sat in the front seat laughing.

" Remind me to never get you mad." Edward told me, I smiled and nodded.

" What?" Emmett asked clearly confused.

" Emmy bear, you must know about my dear sister's pranks don't you?" I asked. He gulped and nodded looking terrified, I smirked. " Well just imagine that, only ten times worse I'm great at pranks." I said feeling smug. His eyes went wide as he looked at me horrified.

" You're afraid of your little human kitten?" Jasper said laughing.

" No." he muttered looking down.

" Yes." Edward whispered in my ear as Emmett glared at him. I laughed.

" Alright let's get this show on the road! Hit the gas!" Alice yelled at Emmett. Emmett said something under his breath as he started the car and put on the radio.

Almost the entire ride to the amusement park we were singing and laughing at how ridiculous Emmett sounds when he tries to imitate Shakira.

" Are we almost there yet?" Alice asked impatiently.

" Yup." Emmett said.

"Are you sure?" I asked also getting impatient.

"Yeah I'm sure, I'm telling the truth 'cause my hips don't lie." Emmett sang the last part while turning to wink at me. I groaned and looked at the window to see that we were pulling into the amusement park. Once we parked and got out of the car I saw the big scary rollercoaster's, I gulped. Edward came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

" Don't be scared love." He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

" Come on Belly Bean! Let's go!" Emmett ripped me out of Edward's arms and started running with me towards a rollercoaster, with Edward yelling behind us.

" Emmett please don't make me go on this thing!" it was too late though Emmett already was racing through the line, since it looked like it was going to rain soon there weren't many people on line for the ride so we got on the rollercoaster pretty quick. Emmett finally let go of me and dumped me into a seat.

" Emmett please! I beg you!" I tried to escape but the bars were already on me and I couldn't move. Oh no, so this is how I'm going to die, I'm going to die!

The coaster started to move with a jerk I screamed as Emmett laughed at me.

" I'm going to die! I'm gonna die!" I kept chanting.

" Jeez Bella your not gonna die, just don't look down." Why oh why did he have to say that! Against my better judgment I looked down and screamed, as tears started to fill my eyes.

" Emmett when I die please tell Edward that I love him, Kate can have my shoes, Tanya can have my makeup, Irina can have my room, Alice and Rose can have my clothes, tell my mom and dad I love them as well. Please tell everybody this for me." Tears falling out of my eyes as I was sure I was nearing death. Instead of taking me serious Emmett laughed at me. He freaking laughed at me! The stomach clutching kind of laughter.

" Bells you cant be serious? You are telling me your will? And you think your going to die? Wow Bell! You are not going to die! Seriously if I would put you in a situation that would harm you, you know that Edward would kill me! So stop worrying besides-" The coaster suddenly fell, going at super speed down towards the ground. I screamed.

" I'm gonna die!" The coaster went upside down then back to normal went up then down then repeat one more time until it stopped. Once the strap was off of me, I flung myself off of the ride and fell face first to the ground pretending to kiss it

" I'm alive!" When I looked up I saw twelve vampires laughing at me and weird/amused glances from the workers and people walking past. I stood up straitening my shirt walking strait past my family with a pout and arms crossed.

" I hate you Emmett" I hissed as I walked past him, all he did was laugh. I hate Emmett for putting me through that, I hate him, I hate him so much! He is really going to pay once we get back to forks and my plan will be set in motion.

**~~~~~Please review and tell me what you think? And please if any of you have any ideas for this story please tell me 'cause I could use some ideas **


	16. Werewolves

**~~ I kept to my promise about having this chapter up by the end of the night **** So please enjoy!~~~**

Previously….

_" I hate you Emmett" I hissed as I walked past him, all he did was laugh. I hate Emmett for putting me through that, I hate him, I hate him so much! He is really going to pay once we get back to forks and my plan will be set in motion._

Chapter 16 -Werewolves

_Five hours later…_

I couldn't be any happier when we started to pull out of the amusement park. I was sitting in the backseat with Edward and Alice while Emmett and Jasper were in the front seat. I leaned onto Edward and closed my eyes tired from the day. Emmett had made me go on at least two more rollercoaster's with him, and I hate to say that I actually enjoyed them a little bit, but I would never admit that to him.

Edward placed his arm around my shoulders and I sighed borrowing myself deeper into his side, I felt him chuckle a little bit so I looked up at him to see him smiling down at me.

"You're tired, go to sleep love." Then he kissed me on my forehead as I yawned and nodded.

I woke with a start not knowing where I was at first. I sat up and realized that I was on my bed in my room, Edward must have carried me here once we got home. Getting up slowly, I could hear faint voices from downstairs since my door was open I could hear little bits and pieces of their conversation.

"Are you sure…Forks…but werewolves…dangerous….keep her safe…" I didn't know who was talking or who they were talking to, but something they said spiked my interest, werewolves? Could they be real? Well I guess if vampires are real then anything could be real. Forks, is that were the werewolves are? It would be cool if I had the chance to meet one. As I'm wondering this I notice the conversation stopped from downstairs, then in a flash Edward is in my room.

"Hello love, did you sleep alright?" I nodded my head, my mind still wheeling from the things that I just found out. Edward came over and sat next to me on my bed while opening up his arms to me. I snuggled into his arms and looked up at him.

"Edward I want to ask you something." I said nervously.

"What is it love?" I took a deep breath then said, "Are werewolves real as well?" I felt him stiffen beneath me. He took his arms away from me got up and started pacing my room while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Of course you would hear that." He muttered to himself. " Yes, they are real."

"Really?! They are? Are they like the ones in the stories? Or totally different? What are they like? Are they in Forks?" Edward's mouth quirked up into a tiny smirk as he laughed a little bit and stopped his pacing.

"Yes they are, and no they are not like the ones in the stories, they are short-tempered dangerous mutts which I would want you to stay far away from and yes there is a pack in Forks which you will never meet." Edward growled out. My shoulders slumped in disappointment, I kind of wanted to meet the wolf pack, and to me they seemed so interesting since I never met a werewolf before.

"It seems to me that you don't like the wolves that much, why is that?" I asked curious.

" My family and I had a run-in, with them a long time ago. We were hunting not knowing that we were in their territory, when they found us. We told them that we were not a threat and that we were different from others of our kind. We ended up making a treaty with the wolves so that we could live in peace with each other as long as we stay off there lands and don't turn anyone into one of us then they wouldn't expose us for what we really are to anyone. Although we are at peace with them, we still have arguments and misunderstandings, not to mention they stink really bad and as I said before can be very short-tempered." I sighed, they couldn't be that bad, could they?

"Wow, now I'm really excited about Forks." I said with a smile. Edward quickly came back to where I am and looked me in the eye.

"Bella, you are not to meet those mutts ever, understand?" My smile faded as I looked at Edward.

"Oh come on, they can't be that bad." I argued. Edward's face hardened a little bit.

"Yes they can be, just promise me that you will never look for them once you are in Forks?" He pleaded. I sighed I really was looking forward to meeting these wolves for some strange reason. But against to what I was feeling and at what I really wanted to do, I looked at Edward with a forced smile.

"Okay I believe you, I won't go searching for the big bad wolves." I joked while rolling my eyes. Edward seemed to have believed me since he smiled as well and kissed the top of my head with his cold hard lips.

"Good, I have to go back to the house your mom and Esme re-did to talk to Carlisle for awhile, see you later love." Edward hugged me then left in the blink of an eye.

I laid down back on my bed, my thoughts returning back to the wolves Edward told me about. They couldn't be bad, I thought and for some unknown reason I knew deep in my heart that I was right. I looked over at the clock on my night stand to see that it was ten o'clock at night. Getting up I went over by my dresser to get my pajamas and started to get changed. Once I was changed and ready for bed I crawled back under the covers, and as I closed my eyes I could see a pack of wolves chasing each other playing in my mind. The last thing I remember imagining before I fell asleep was a russet colored wolf with big dark brown eyes looking up and just staring at me.

~~~**Please tell me what you think and review!~~~~**


End file.
